Practical Training to Love
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: Kesan pertama sebelum bertemu sudah terbilang buruk, dan saat bertemu... Keadaan jauh lebih buruk lagi! Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Sudah ciuman pertamanya diambil secara tidak etis, kesimpulan bahwa orang yang menciumnya seorang gay memperburuk suasana magang di sebuah Rumah Sakit di kota.
1. Chapter 1

"Orang yang bernama Naruto itu pasti sangat ceroboh! Apa dia gak tau kalau kepala Rumah Sakit ini Tsunade-sama?" bisik seorang gadis cantik dengan berambut kuning pucat kepada seseorang di sebelah kanannya.

"Kalau dia gak tau, berarti dia enggak serius di bidang kedokteran ini. Bisa-bisanya dia telat di hari pertama magang, padahal susahnya setengah mati pas ngajuin permohonan magang disini. Iya gak _pig_?"

"Bener banget tuh _forehead_!" teriak Ino.

"KALIAN YANG DI DEPAN BISA DIAM ATAU TIDAK?"

* * *

oOo Practical Training to Love oOo

All characters in this story is a part of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

a Story by Newbie Kepo

Romance/Drama

Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Naruto no baka. Belum pernah ketemuan saja sudah bikin masalah. Aku bersama dengan peserta practical training lainnya-ditambah _lady_ Tsunade sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Aduh... Kenapa enggak ditinggal aja sih? Bikin bad _mood_ setingkat Janshin-sama nih! Ditambah lagi dari raut wajahnya _lady_ Tsunade, bikin nyali ciut.

_That's man so damn high!_

Kaki mulai pegal juga berdiri terus dari tadi. Semangat juga mulai luntur. Mungkin jika orang yang bernama Naruto itu muncul aku akan langsung memukulnya, menendangnya, meninjunya, melemparnya, dan lain-lainnya— Mungkin. Tapi tidak mungkin.

_Argghhh..._

Ditengah kegalauanku ini, aku membayangkan ada seorang pangeran tampan datang kepadaku dan menciumku dengan lembut. _Fairy tale_. Dongeng sebelum tidur yang sejak kecil selalu dibacakan oleh orangtuaku tidak pernah hilang sepenuhnya. Sampai sekarang, aku bahkan sering membayangkannya. Tinggal di istana bersama pangeran tampan yang sangat mencintaiku.

Hah— tapi aku sadar itu hanyalah dongeng, tapi mungkin aku bisa membuat dongeng modern versi 'ku sendiri. _Happily ever after_? Memang enggak mungkin, tapi aku akan pastikan bahwa hidupku dengan pasangan nanti selalu saling melengkap—

"Hoooiiiiii..."

Sial. Ada saja yang mengganggu 'ku hari ini. Tadi karena orang yang bernama Naruto, sekarang siapa?

Sakura's POV end

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

"Hoooiiiiii..." seseorang dengan sepatu roda meluncur dengan cepat dan berhenti di depan rombongan peserta magang dengan mulusnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan sebelah alis berkerut. Jadi ini orang yang mengganggunya? Jika dilihat sekilas, pemuda yang satu ini termasuk dalam kategori tampan. Sangat tampan. Penampilannya— Rambut kuning acak-acakan, menggunakan jaket berwarna jingga—tanpa dikancing dengan _T-shirt_ berwarna merah di dalamnya dan celana panjang berwarna biru dongker. Ditambah lagi sebuah tas selempang berwarna hijau tua dan sepasang sepatu roda berwarna hitam di kedua buah kakinya. Penampilannya memang oke banget, tapi— dia tidak tau apa yang ada di belakangnya. Seseorang bertenaga monster sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Dan—

"Halo teman-teman magang ak— AWW! HEIIII! _ITTAIIIIIII_!" Tsunade memukul kepala orang yang sedari tadi memunggunginya itu dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa diremahkan. Bahkan di pelupuk mata korban pemukulan, air mata melesak keluar— saking kerasnya, saking sakitnya. Baru saja sang korban berbalik untuk menceramahi orang yang memukulnya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"HEI NAMIKAZE NARUTO! INI HARI PERTAMA MU DAN KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU LEBIH DARI SETENGAH JAM! BISA-BISANYA KAU TER—" bentakannya terhenti saat pemuda Namikaze itu menempelkan jari telunjuk tangan sebelah kanan di bibirnya.

"Ssssttt... Jangan berisik, ini di Rumah Sakit!" bisik Naruto dengan nada cemas— ckckck, cara menghentikan teriakan-teriakan seorang Tsunade. Sementara Tsunade, yang wajahnya masih merah— karna marah langsung menjauhkan telunjuk Naruto yang masih setia menempel di bibirnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, Kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Umm— jam sembilan kurang!" jawabnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Dan..."

"Dan..."

"ARTINYA KAU TERLAMBAT BAKA!" sekali lagi dia berteriak. "SEKARANG KAU BERBARIS! CEPAT!"

"Oh, oh, oh... Santai saja baa-chan, ingat! Ini di Rumah Sakit!" ucap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai. Segera saja dia berbalik, baru saja melangkah—

BRUKK

Chu~

"_NO_... _MY FIRST KISS_..." seseorang berambut merah muda berteriak kesetanan.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Assalamualaikum . . . .  
Nulis fanfic nekat seperti biasanya. Huh— semoga _fell-_nya dapet. Amin. Tapi kayaknya bakalan susah deh nulis fanfic yang satu ini, soalnya harus ngebawa ceria pas narasiin—padahal gak jago bikin narasi -_-. Ditambah lagi enggak punya pengalaman magang. Sama sekali.

Saya baru lulus SMP, jadi buat para readers yang baik hati boleh dong bantuannya. Terutama yang ada di fakultas-fakultas kedokteran gituu. Ceritain sedikit aja apa-apa yang dilakuin pas magang di RS. Kalo gak mau juga gak apa-apa. _So, thanks to reading my story. Mind to give me some reviews?_

Wassalam . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"_G— gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja!" ucapan Naruto dengan gaya gugupnya.

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf akan mengembalikan ciuman pertamaku? Tidak!" teriak Sakura kesetanan— lagi.

"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi untuk mengembalikan _first kiss_-mu itu, hah?" Naruto ikut tersulut emosinya.

"Jangan cari perkara! Kau sengaja menciumku kan?"

"Hei! Asal kau tau saja ya, itu juga ciuman pertamaku—" Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu ia berbisik pelan. "— setidaknya dengan seorang perempuan!"

* * *

oOo Practical Training to Love oOo

All characters in this story is a part of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

a Story by Newbie Kepo

Romance/Drama

Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

* * *

"_Forehead_, ke sini!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari kepala Rumah Sakit. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka semua— peserta magang berkeliling Rumah Sakit untuk meninjau keadaan berbagai macam ruangan secara langsung juga menyimak apa-apa saja yang sekiranya dapat dilakukan mereka pada pasien-pasien di ruangan tersebut. Shikamaru yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Sakura— sekaligus pacarnya malah tidak ada. Sial, dia malah sibuk dengan pemuda berambut merah dan seseorang bernama Naruto.

"_Forehead_, kau kenapa diam aja sih?" Ino berbisik, tidak mau sampai dimarahi oleh Tsunade untuk yang ke-dua kalinya. Tapi Sakura tetap bergeming, akhirnya Ino mencubit tangan Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada hasilnya. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko, akhirnya Ino kembali kepada penjelasan Tsunade, meninggalkan Sakura sejenak— malas.

oOo Practical Training to Love oOo

Ino bersama sang kekasih— Shikamaru, Sakura beserta Gaara berjalan menuju halte depan Rumah Sakit. Ino yang sedari tadi berusaha menyadarkan Sakura tak kunjung berhasil. Yang dia tau, setinggi-tingginya khayalan Sakura tentang 'negeri dongeng'-nya tidak mungkin separah ini. Lagi pula ekspresi nya juga aneh, kalau sedang mengkhayal biasanya dia akan senyum-senyum dan pipinya memerah, tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak. _'Apa dia sedang berayal ditinggalkan oleh pangeran?'_

"_Forehead!_"

"..."

"_Forehead__!_"

"..."

"_FOREHEAAAADDDDDD!_" teriakan-nya kali ini sukses membuat orang di sekitar memperhatikannya.

"E— eh? Kenapa _pig_?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Ino merenggut kesal, kemudian duduk di bangku halte diikuti dengan yang lainnya. "Kenapa sih dari pagi melamun terus? Kau sakit atau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab atau apa, Sakura malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hello..._" Ino menggerak-gerakan telapak tangan nya di depan wajah Sakura yang tertunduk.

"_Hiks... Hiks..._ Ino~" Sakura langsung memeluk sahabat pirang-nya itu— erat. "Bibir 'indah'-ku sudah tidak suci lagi! Bagaimana ini? _Hiks... Hiks... hiks..._"

Oke. Pernyataan Sakura barusan sukses membuat ketiganya— ShikaInoGaa melongo. Bahkan beberapa orang be-radius dua meter melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

"A— apa maksudmu _forehead_?"

"Ciuman pertamaku! Direbut oleh seorang _gay_! _GAY, pig~_!" Sakura menangis lagi. "Hancur sudah masa depanku! Bagaimana kalau nanti 'pangeran'-ku tau bahwa aku pernah dicium seorang _gay_? Dia bisa meninggalkanku!" Oh! Ino baru ingat sekarang. Kebiasaan jelek Sakura yang lain— selain menghayal adalah menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan sepihak.

"Ck, Naruto bukan seorang _gay_! Tenang saja!" kali ini seseorang bernama Gaara bersuara.

"Apa buktinya? Aku lihat kau juga sangat dekat dengannya! Kau juga Shikamaru!" Sakura menuduh.

"Benar juga! Shikamaru, kau bukan seorang _gay_ kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Tentu saja bukan! Kita berpacaran, ingat?", menghela napas berat. "Lagi pula Naruto bukan seorang _gay_! Kau harus percaya itu!"

"Kenapa aku harus percaya, dia terang-terangan bilang bahwa itu ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang perempuan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Menurutku dia hebat, masih menjaga ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang perempuan 'kan? kalian impas!"

"Justru itu masalahnya Shikamaru!"

"Mungkin kasusnya sama seperti tadi pagi Sakura-san, tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak. Aku tau dia sengaja!"

"Sudahlah. Kalian mau pulang atau tidak sih?" Shikamaru berbicara dengan kesal, ia beserta Gaara langsung menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu di depan mereka.

"Kenapa jadi Shikamaru yang marah sih? Seharusnya 'kan aku!"

oOo Practical Training to Love oOo

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu sih?" tanya Sakura jengkel. Tsunade itu sengaja atau apa? Memasangkannya dengan Naruto. _With a gay! _Atau jangan-jangan justru Naruto _no baka_ ini yang memintanya? Kurang ajar!

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, memang apa salahnya? Kau masih marah soal kemarin? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!"

Sakura tidak menjawab— malas. Dia langsung saja memeriksa board pasien yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Gila, ada sekitar 50 pasien yang harus di _observasi_? Bersama si Naruto _no baka_ ini? _It's can't be true! _Gimana nasib pasien-pasiennya nanti kalau orang macam Naruto yang memeriksa mereka? Walaupun cuma sekedar pengecekan, bukannya ada saja pasien yang menolak diperiksa— anak-anak. Sakura takut nanti para pasiennya itu menangis dan malah tidak mau diperiksa. Kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura.

Tapi sayangnya, yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Beberapa anak kecil justu menangis dan menghindar saat Sakura ingin memeriksanya. _Poor _Sakura. Dan Naruto datang bagaikan seorang pahlawan. Sakura juga tidak mengerti Naruto menggunakan mantra macam apa sehingga gadis kecil— yang menurut Sakura genit itu mau diperiksa, tentu saja oleh Naruto._ 'Dasar, kecil-kecil genit!'. _Mungkin saja karena yang diperiksa adalah seorang gadis bukan? Pasti saat ada pasien kecil yang merupakan seorang laki-laki ia akan maju juga. Tapi tetap salah.

Dari situ, Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja pada Naruto. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Justru dia lebih santai karena hanya kebagian tugas mencatat._ 'Namanya juga anak-anak. Aku akan dapat bagian orang yang lebih dewasa!'— _menghibur diri sendiri.

Pada kenyataannya, 80% pasien— dewasa maupun anak-anak lebih memilih diperiksa oleh Naruto. _Poor you, Sakura._

oOo Practical Training to Love oOo

"Lihat, kita yang selesai paling awal 'kan Sakura-chan? Aku tidak akan main-main dengan tugasku!"

"Huh— Lalu kau ingin aku puji, begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada garang. "Kau pasti mau pamerkan kalau kau sangat hebat dalam menangani pasien 'kan?"

"Heh— Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu Sakura-chan!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ _'chan'_!"

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruangan untuk _staff_ Rumah Sakit, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang berada di depan loker-loker. _'Semoga saja pig cepat kembali!' _mohon Sakura dalam hati. Dia ingin bicara banyak tentang keluh kesahnya kepada Ino, agar perasaannya lebih terasa enak dan setidaknya dia punya alasan untuk jauh-jauh dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan~ Kok aku ditinggal sih?" Naruto merajuk dengan nada manja. Sakura diam, dia terlalu malas untuk bicara. _Mood-_nya sedang buruk saat ini.

Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan jadi ikut terdiam. Perlahan, ia menuju ke loker yang disediakan khusus untuk para peserta magang. Memeriksa barang-barangnya dan mengambil dua buah kotak _bento _dari dalam tasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa _staff_ Rumah Sakit juga peserta magang memasuki ruangan— jam makan siang.

"Loh Sakura! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ino yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan singkat Sakura.

"Mau ke kantin tidak?"

"Ayo!" Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Ino menjauh dari ruangan itu.

oOo Practical Training to Love oOo

DILARANG MASUK KECUALI KARYAWAN RUMAH SAKIT

"Kau memang paling hebat dalam hal melanggar peraturan Naruto! Aku tidak akan heran jika nanti banyak pasien-mu yang melaporkan kasus mal praktek!"

"Dan aku tidak akan heran kalau pasien-pasien mu terkena gangguan paru-paru karena terlalu sering menghirup karbon dioksida setiap kali kau menguap!" balas Naruto panjang tanpa jeda.

"Terserah!", jawab Shikamaru kesal. _'Sial. Sekarang Naruto pintar bermain dengan kata-kata rupanya!' _

"Heh— Lagi pula sekarang kita karyawan 'kan? Ya... Setidaknya selama dua bulan!"

Naruto mulai melangkah melewati pintu tadi, dan segera mendapati dirinya berada di atas atap sebuah gedung berlantai 10. Hah— Panas sekali. Kalau di pikir-pikir benar juga ya, sekarang 'kan musim panas sekaligus libur kenaikan tingkat mahasiswa. Dirinya malah magang. Sebenarnya sih tidak ada salahnya, lagi pula kalau dia di rumah cuma jadi pengangguran. Paling-paling cuma diseret sama sang Okaa-san atau Naruko ke _super market_— belanja. Atau jadi bahan ledekan Menma, kakaknya. _'Untung saja sekarang Menma sedang ikut Otou-san ke Sapporo'. _

"Yah... Kita sudah keduluan, Naruto!"

Naruto menengok, mendapati seorang gadis tidak dikenal berjalan-jalan di sisi atap Rumah Sakit. Sepertinya sang gadis tidak menyadari dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan pintu atap, bahkan kedua pemuda itu masih diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Shikamaru menganalisis dalam diam, Naruto juga. Sampai akhirnya sang gadis berhenti di salah satu sisi atap, merentangkan tangannya. Shikamaru dan Naruto terkesiap, dari jarak yang cukup jauh mereka langsung berlari ke arah gadis tadi— melemparkan kotak _bento-_nya ke sembarang tempat. Dan menarik tangannya menjauhi sisi atap.

Seperti bahasa-bahasa yang sering dipakai di dalam cerita; satu detik saja mereka terlambat, maka nyawa gadis itu tidak akan terselamatkan. Persetan dengan rasa sopan, Naruto langsung menampar wajah gadis itu. Naruto kesal, dia marah pada orang-orang dengan pikiran pendek yang berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Apalagi dia seorang calon dokter.

"KAU ITU KENAPA? BOSAN HIDUP? ATAU ADA LAKI-LAKI YANG TIDAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEHAMILANMU? JAWAB!"

Jujur, Shikamaru tersentak. Setelah menampar, Naruto berteriak dengan keras tepat di depan wajah gadis itu yang terlihat masih memerah. Dia sekarang bingung. Sebagai orang yang memiliki nilai _IQ_ tinggi, Shikamru tau ini bukan saat yang tepat dirinya bicara. Dia memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan. Yang dia tau, gadis itu langsung menangis setelah Naruto berteriak.

"KENAPA MENANGIS? APA TAMPARANKU ITU SAKIT? LALU KENAPA TADI KAU MAU LOMPAT DARI GEDUNG INI? APA KAU PIKIR ITU TIDAK LEBIH SAKIT DARI TAMPARANKU BARUSAN?" Naruto bernapas dengan sedikit tersengal. Sungguh, dia sangat emosi kali ini.

"Ma— maafkan aku" gadis itu akhirnya berbicara, walaupun dengan suara yang masih bergetar dan terdengar sangat pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Kau seharusnya menangis dan meminta maaf kepada Kami-sama, juga kepada orangtua dan keluargamu. Apa jadinya kalau mereka sampai tau bahwa anggota keluarga mereka mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?" sekarang, suara Naruto kian menurun. Ia juga tidak bisa terus membentak orang lain seperti tadi.

Mungkin, kali ini dia harus meluruskan permasalahan gadis ini. Asal kalian tau saja, dia salah satu _trouble shooter_ terbaik di kampusnya.

Pertama, ia harus tau siapa gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan tenang dia bertanya,

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hi— Hinata. Hyuga Hinata!"

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N : Krik... krik... krik... #LiatKalender  
_Astaghfirullah_! Satu bulan lebih dua minggu? Itu enggak lama 'kan?

_Assalamualaikum_ _Warahmatullahhi Wabarakatuh_...

Pokoknya saya minta maaf atas _update_ yang lama ini, walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah _update_ tercepat saya setelah _chapter_ perdana selama ini. Karena jujur, saya pernah _update_ setelah tiga bulan lebih #malahcurhat. Juga sekalian mohon maaf untuk hari yang Fitri nanti. _Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin_, semoga kita merupakan orang-orang yang diberi kemenangan. Amin.

Di _chapter_ sebelumnya saya juga pernah curhat 'kan? Curhatan itu adalah salah satu penyebab saya update lama, apalagi saya sekarang masih punya THR— Tugas Hari Raya cukup banyak. Sedikit curhatan lagi kali ya, setelah liburan ini, saya akan _full, _nyaris 12 jam di sekolah. Dari pagi sampai sore. Hari Sabtu juga gak libur, soalnya harus mengikuti ekskull wajib. Jadi ya... Yang suka sama fanfic saya, dimohon kesabarannya aja deh! Satu lagi sekalian promosi, atau kalau-kalau _readers_ sekalian bersekolah di tempat yang sama. I'm from SMK TELEKOMUNIKASI TELESANDI BEKASI.

Thank's for your atention :D

_Wassalamualaikum Warahmatullahhi Wabarakatuh_...


End file.
